A Gift Worth More Than Anything
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kuphulu and Snare-Oh are saddened that they can't go see their mother, Melodica, for her birthday, but Rachel and Zeus, the Celestialsapien Court official, step in to fix that. :)


**This idea came to me one day and I was like, "I've so got to do this story." :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Zeus, and Melodica.**

* * *

 **A Gift Worth More Than Anything**

Snare-Oh sighed. "I can't get time off to go to our planet," he said to Kuphulu.

"And I can't return because of my exile," the younger mummy said, also sighing.

The two were upset because their mother's birthday was coming up and the plan had been that Snare-Oh would visit and bring his gift and Kuphulu's gift for their mother and Kuphulu would ask Rachel about doing an intergalactic call on the computers so he could at least talk to his mother.

But now it didn't seem possible. "Well, what are we going to do?" Kuphulu asked. Their mother's birthday was too important to miss.

"I don't know," Snare-Oh replied.

Little did they know, Rachel had been passing by and heard them. Concerned, she entered the room. "Hey, guys," she said. "What's got you so down?"

"Our mother's birthday is coming up on Saturday," Snare-Oh said. "I was hoping to get time off to go see her and bring mine and Kuphulu's gifts to her."

"With my exile, I can't return, but I was hoping to call her on the computers and talk with her," Kuphulu said. "But if Snare-Oh can't get that day off, well, we don't know what to do."

Rachel instantly saw their dilemma and nodded understandingly. "That is a bit of a pickle, isn't it?" She asked thoughtfully.

Snare-Oh sighed. "Well, maybe I can get there the day after her birthday," he said. "Granted it'll be a little late but...,"

"It's the best we can do," Kuphulu sadly agreed. "Hopefully Mother will understand."

Rachel headed out of the room, her mind spinning as she thought hard and then finally decided that something had to be done. Snare-Oh and Kuphulu were her brothers and she cared too much about them to see them depressed like that. She gave it some thought and then it hit her. Kuphulu hadn't seen his mother since he had been exiled and Snare-Oh could only go occasionally to his home world because of his job.

Well, if they couldn't go see their mother, perhaps she could convince their mother to come to Earth to see her sons. She had no doubt their mother would instantly agree. Rachel glanced around, seeing there were still a few rooms at the Mansion that did not have occupants. Perhaps Snare-Oh and Kuphulu's mother would consider coming to Earth to stay? There was only one way to find out.

Of course she didn't know who their mother was, but she knew one alien that might know.

Zeus had been in the library reading a book about constellations and the history of how they got their names when Rachel found him, smiling when she saw him. "Ah, Zeus, there you are," she said.

He set the book down and turned to look at her. "You were looking for me, Rachel?" He asked curiously.

She glanced around and grinned before going over to him and leaning close to his ear. "I need a favor," she whispered. "It's for Snare-Oh and Kuphulu."

"What sort of favor?" He whispered back, his curiosity piqued.

"They mentioned their mother is having a birthday, but they're unable to go see her with Snare-Oh unable to take time from work and Kuphulu's exile," Rachel said. "I was thinking if I could contact their mother, I might convince her to come see her sons, something I think she'd agree to immediately. We have some unoccupied rooms too in case she wants to stay here."

Zeus saw what Rachel was driving at. "If they can't go see her, we can arrange that she can come and see them," he said.

"Bingo!" Rachel said, snapping her fingers in excitement. "So, what do you think?"

He smiled. "Let me search for their mother's name and I'll get back with you," he said.

* * *

Snare-Oh and Kuphulu both left for work, weighed down with guilt that they couldn't go see their mother. Though Snare-Oh had spoken to the Magister, the Magister had been apologetic and said that several of the Plumbers from the last mission had come back with injuries that put them out of the field for a bit and so the Magister couldn't spare any more men. Understanding, the brothers had agreed and visited their associates, sending them well wishes before they went on their mission.

Meanwhile, back at the Mansion, Rachel was eagerly pacing the floor, waiting somewhat impatiently for Zeus to return. She was hoping her idea would work and her brothers' mother would agree. "It'll be an amazing reunion," she said to herself.

"Yes, it will," Zeus' voice came from behind her and Rachel jumped in surprise, turning around to find the Celestialsapien behind her and he was smiling. "Her name is Melodica and she lives on Anur Transyl."

Rachel grinned. "Do you have her contact number?" She asked.

"I have one better," Zeus replied. "Why don't we go meet her in person? Snare-Oh has told her about you as has Kuphulu, so I'm sure she's eager to meet you in person."

The girl nodded. "Alright, let's do it," she said before she looked curious. "Um, Rook's on a mission as is Tetrax. How will we get to Anur Transyl?"

He grinned. "Teleporting, of course," he said. "I can get us both there that way."

She smiled. "Okay," she agreed.

Moments later, they were outside the door of a home that looked like it was barely holding together and a good wind would knock it down. Still, Rachel bravely knocked on the door and it was opened by a Thep Khufan with long, light red hair, a light brown headdress with a light brown dress that went a little below her knees, light brown markings on the wraps around her forearms and lower legs, and light brown eyes. "Miss Melodica?" Rachel inquired politely.

The female alien gasped and would have shut the door if Zeus hadn't stopped her with his telekinesis. "Forgive us, ma'am. We did not mean to frighten you," he said. "We come on behalf of your sons, Snare-Oh and Kuphulu."

Melodica looked at them, shuddering when she saw Rachel, who then remembered most of Anur Transyl's residents were scared of humans, thinking them to be monsters. Now understanding why the alien looked so terrified, she decided to put her mind at ease.

"Miss Melodica, my name is Rachel Jocklin," she introduced herself. "And this is Zeus, one of the higher officials of the Celestialsapien Court."

The mummy looked at her. "Rachel Jocklin?" She repeated. "As in, the young girl who takes in her kind and aliens too?"

"Yes, ma'am," Rachel answered politely.

"She took in Kuphulu after he had been exiled," Zeus explained. "She didn't even hesitate to give him a home after hearing he was Snare-Oh's brother, as Rachel considers Snare-Oh to be her brother."

Melodica looked at them. "Who did Snare-Oh save you from when you first met him?" She asked.

"He saved me from some bullies, and then later on, my ex-boyfriend," the older girl replied before chuckling. "I thought he was just a Halloween decoration when I first met him."

Recalling how her son had told her that, the female alien chuckled and motioned them in. "I apologize for my wariness," she said. "It's just that...I've never met a human up close before."

"I understand," Rachel said kindly.

Melodica gave her a grateful look. "Well, then, to what do I owe the pleasure of having the famous Rachel Jocklin and Master Zeus visit my humble home?" She asked.

"We learned from your sons that your birthday is coming up," Zeus replied.

"Ah, yes, it is," she said before looking a bit downtrodden. "Snare-Oh won't be able to come, will he?"

Rachel looked a bit sad. "Unfortunately, no," she said before she brightened up. "But I have a proposition for you."

"What sort of proposition?" Melodica asked curiously.

"Well, would you be adverse to coming to Earth?" Rachel asked. "I have room at the Grant Mansion where I live. You could come stay with us and see your sons and spend your birthday with them."

The female Thep Khufan looked thoughtful. That did seem like a good proposition, but then she looked away. "But then...I'd have to say goodbye later," she said softly.

The owner of the Grant Mansion felt now was a good time to deliver another proposition. "If you'd like, Melodica, you could become a permanent resident of the Mansion," she offered.

Melodica looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" She asked. "Are you...Are you serious?"

"I'm serious," Rachel said. "Your boys miss you and they'd be ecstatic if you decided to live at the Mansion."

The alien looked around her home. "I have been thinking about moving," she said. "This house isn't the same since my mate died years ago and my sons left home."

"I'm sorry about your mate," the girl said softly.

"Thank you," Melodica said. "He was a Plumber, which is why I'm so proud of my sons for becoming Plumbers too. Their father would be proud of them."

She stood up. "Well, if it is alright with you, Rachel, will you allow me to become a permanent resident of your home, the Grant Mansion?"

"Of course," Rachel said immediately.

Overjoyed, the alien hugged the girl, seeing she was just as her sons had described to her and she quickly went to gather her personal items. Soon, four bags were packed with her belongings and Zeus teleported them all back to the Mansion, where Rachel showed Melodica her room. The overjoyed mother was pleased with her room and again thanked the girl, who nodded and gave her some privacy so she could set up her room.

Rachel giggled as she and Zeus went downstairs. "I can't wait to see the looks on Snare-Oh's and Kuphulu's faces when they see her tonight," the girl said excitedly.

"It will be quite a reunion," the Celestialsapien agreed with a chuckle.

* * *

That evening, after a mission that thankfully didn't take long, both Snare-Oh and Kuphulu entered the mansion, looking very tired. "Hey, guys," Rachel said with a smile. "How was work?"

"Tiring, but thankfully the mission went well," Snare-Oh said, giving her a smile as she hugged him and Kuphulu.

"Oh, before I forget, you two need to go to the living room. Someone's here to see you," she said.

"Who?" Kuphulu asked.

Rachel smiled again and indicated to the living room with her head. "Go see," she said gently.

Curious to her behavior, the two went to the living room and stopped short at seeing a familiar lady sitting on the couch and she stood up with a smile. "Hello, my sons," she said, her voice filled with joy.

"Mother!" Kuphulu exclaimed in surprise and ran to her, Snare-Oh echoing his brother's cry and following him, both hugging their mother happily, tears in their eyes.

Melodica had tears in her eyes too as she held her sons. "Oh, my boys," she said. "It's been too long."

"How long are you here for?" Snare-Oh asked.

"Ask Rachel," she replied, indicating to the girl, who was smiling hugely.

"Guys, your mom's a permanent occupant of the Mansion," she said. "She just moved in today."

Both were surprised. "But...how?" Kuphulu asked.

"Zeus helped me," Rachel said. "He found out who your mom was and teleported me to Anur Transyl to speak with her and offer her to come live here."

The two turned to her and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Rachel," said Snare-Oh, his voice filled with gratitude.

"Thank you so much," Kuphulu said, tears in his eyes.

"You're welcome, my brothers," she said with a smile.

Melodica smiled as her sons then insisted she meet their fiancees and children, to whom she took to right away, pleased that her sons had found mates and that she was a grandmother to four darling children.

Zeus smiled and saw Rachel come up beside him and smile. "Look at them, Zeus," she said. "They just received the best gift of all."

"Yes, a gift worth more than anything, thanks to a thoughtful human girl," he said, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I can't take all the credit," she said. "You helped too, so we both made this possible for them."

He nodded as they watched the happy reunion with smiles.

* * *

 **I just had to. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
